Nyan Love
by Shirou No Striker
Summary: A request from Shiranai Atsune, with her OC, Yuri. And also some other characters, but you will have to guess ;) So basically, it's a Sasuke x Yuri fic, and at first I wanted it to be a oneshot, but I think it will have two or maybe three chapters. Enjoy ! Oh, and there is also some character bashing, but once again, you will have to guess. Nekomimi! Naruto characters.
1. It was going so well

Hi ! Shirou's there. Anyways, I'm finally able to publish this story (I didn't have Internet for months, it's finally back). It' a request from Shiranai Atsune (sorry for being late). It's a Yuri X Sasuke fanfic. I decided to use a Neko! version of the characters. I hope you will like it (and don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes). Enjoy !

PS:_ Sasuke's thoughts _, **Yuri's thoughts**

"Meow..."

Sasuke was walking in the streets of Konoha. He looked annoyed. In fact, he was. A lot. Why ? It's simple. It was almost the mating season. You would say, "It's not a problem in itself", but for him, it was. Because he didn't found a mate yet, and his hormones were starting to wake up. That, and as if it wasn't enough, he had every girls (and some guys eventually) he could meet on his tail (literally). Except one. The only one who wouldn't be after him screaming his name like a fangirl on steroids (or worse). He was actually looking for this person. Suddenly, he heard a scream :

« Hyaaa ! I'm sorryyy ! Don't kill meee !».

_(What the hell was that ?) _

He ran towards the source of the noise. Only to find this : Yuri pinning Naruto on the floor, almost tearing his arm off his body.

« Nyaa ! I'm really sorry !

- I don't caaare ! »

_(Again... He never listens. I told him thousand times to not fuck with her, but it looks like he wants to die in the most painful manner as possible.)_

«Yuri, you don't have to kill him you know ? Not that I care, but he's still useful. Anyways, what's the matter ?

- I don't caa... Oh, it's you. The matter ? This jerk has done something unforgivable. He...

- Maoo... She's doing this because I tried to flirt with her... »

Sasuke sighted, and said , «Again. Yuri, I think can let him go now.»

She let him go and stood up.

« Jeez... Don't ever do that again. Or else...

- Nyaa...

- Since it's settled...»

Sasuke was going to continue his (aimless) walk, but Yuri called him :

«Wait ! I mean... Where are you going ?

- Me ?"

(**No, the moonwalking duck on this barrel. Oh, hi Pewds.) **

"Nowhere. I'm just taking a walk. Why ?

"Well... I was looking for you because I... wanted to talk to you. "

Yuri looked embarassed (maybe she was ?).

_(She's cute... Wait what ? Oh man, why do I have to meet HER at THIS moment..? Not that I don't like her, not at all... but... I don't think I have enough courage to tell her... I don't even know if she likes me...)_

(**I guess... Maybe going on a date... What the hell am I thinking ?! Well... It's not like I could deny it, but even if it's almost the mating season, I can't ask him out like this... )**

**- **Yuri ? Hum... can you hear me ? Hello ? Is anyone there ?

- Huh ? Oh, sorry. I was thinking (**No, really ?**). What were you saying ?

- Err... _(I was just staring at you...) _I said, why don't we walk together then ? _(Oh fuck.)_

They leaved together, and went to the park. They sat down on a bench. They were watching the kids playing, without saying anything. Both Sasuke and Yuri were embarassed. The situation was kind of... awkward. Sasuke was containing himself, but he was so close to Yuri (not that close actually) that he didn't know if he could stay silent any longer without screwing everything up and miss the chance to ask her out.

"Um Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Um, you know... There is something I need to te-

- SASUKE-KUN !"

_(Oh shit ! Gotta run away ! But I can't just leave Yuri like that... Fuck.)_

_**Meanwhile, in the trees surrending the park...  
**_

"Looks like we finally found her... Good.

- I still don't understand why you dislike her that much. But she is indeed annoying.

- I finally have an occasion to that new spell I've learned. I hope I won't summon HIM again though.

-It would be troublesome..."


	2. Chris and Art's mission, part I

Hi guys ! Here is the second chapter (which I was supposed to post on Thursday...). So... Enjoy !

_Back to our two lovestruck... and her._

"SASUKE-KUN !", she screamed, while trying to hug him.

"Aaah ! Don't touch me !"

Yuri was like "WTF", but she couldn't remember who was the walking (rotten) tomato trying to hug (tackle) the poor Sasuke.

_**(Hey ! Don't ya dare insult my beloved tomatoes, ya jerk !**_

_**Do you want me to call him ? Even though I already know that you want to see him...  
**_

_**Wha-what do you mean, you jerk ?!**_

_**Oh trust me, you PERFECTLY know what I mean.)  
**_

Then suddenly :

"Oh, yes, I remember now ! You're the clingy medic-nin who dresses like a prostitute and acts like a bitchy masochist ! What's your name again ?"

"..."

_(Yuri... Seriously ? It's kind of true, though.)_

_At the same moment, in the trees._

" Not bad ! "

" Shh, Art-San, they will hear you ! "

" But it's hilarious ! Too bad that I don't have my Polaroïd with me, because her face is priceless. "

"... Indeed... I-I mean, that's not a reason ! "

"Anyways, I think we should go now. Are you ready, Chris ? "

" As always, Art-San. _**(Why did I accept to do**_** th****at...)** "

_Back to the others...  
_

" Um, Yuri."

" Yeah ? "

Sasuke slowly pointed at the pros... I mean, the promiscuous girl. Yuri looked in the same direction and...

"HOW DARE YOU APPROACH HIM ?! HE'S MINE, BIATCH !"

"I'm not your property, Karin."

**(So, that's her name. But it looks like she doesn't give a duck about what I said earlier. Maybe her brain was replaced by all that fat... Even Naruto wouldn't believe it, and only God Knows how dumb he can be.)**

She thought as she was watching the two others arguing on whether one is the "soon-to-be" husband of the other or not. She wasn't jealous, but for some reason, she didn't really like the idea of Karin being close to Sasuke.

"Okay, guys, I think it's time to calm down, right ? Let's go, Sasuke."

"Oka-"

"No way ! You are not going anywhere without me!"

"Why don't you just go home (**If you have one of course**) and watch Desperate Housewives ?"

"Good one."

"Uh, Sasuke, I'm trying to be serious here."

_At the same moment, but this time in the bushes close to the protagonists._

"Are you sure that it's a good idea, Art-San ? You know, she may be what she is, but she's still a lady. Where is your gentleman side ?"

"Well, I think you are right. But it's an opportunity that we can't miss ! And plus, to me, she's just a bitchy wannabe."

"... You couldn't be clearer."

"And plus, I know that you have a bit of a perverted mind sometimes... You know what I mean, right ?", said Art, with a smirk.

These words took Chris off guard, and now he was kind of embarassed. He tried to defend himself :

"W-well, you see, I don't draw yaoi or yuri doujinshis only, there are also the funny ones, the dramatic ones, and a lot more !"

"You perfectly know what I mean."

Okay. Now, Chris was totally embarassed. He could answer back, but he didn't want to be rude.

.

.

.

Well, he couldn't refrain from speaking all the time, could he ?

"It's not that I want to be rude, but...", started Chris.

"Yes ?"

**_(You asked for it,__ Art-San.)_**

"If you know about these, it means that you _read_ some of them, am I right ?"

"Wha-what ?! Wait, that's not what I meant ! I-I... Well... Um..."

Art was now the embarassed one : his face was bright red, as some pictures started to form in his mind.

"I guess that I can't blame you, since we all have _a bit of a perverted mind_, right ?", added Chris, almost teasingly.

"Anyway, we don't have all the day, so let's do it now... A-and don't get the wrong idea !"

(Whispring) "I think you are the one getting the wrong idea here..."

"Hm ?"

"Nevermind."

So folks, here is the scond chapter, which I wanted to post last week, but I have some difficulties since I can only post from the school's computer (it's kind of tricky). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's a bit short (it's my first long story, after all, but I'll to improve that). So, see you to the next and last chapter of Nyan Love !

Oh, and also, there is a special info : to all of the French speaking readers, I just want to tell you that this fic, and all of my English written fics will be translated, so you can read them and enjoy. Bye !


End file.
